


Path Not Taken

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-16
Updated: 2007-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment she would let herself dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Path Not Taken

Given all the time in the world, Elizabeth might have chosen him instead.

As it was, she had only a limited number of years, and it was not permitted to choose them both. So in the end, she would choose the one who would stay, the choice which would keep her conscience clear.

In the meantime, in-between time, however, it was so very tempting to turn her feet and walk in the direction the compass pointed her in, and damnation on the consequences. A dangerous path, but probably a truer one.

Since the beginning, she'd doubted Will's ability to match her taste for adventure, and she doubted it still. Elizabeth was a person who _needed_ danger, craved action, revelled in the feel of a sword at her hip and the sea-wind in her face. Will was not, and no matter how life shaped him, that essential fact would never really change. The sea could paint him blue all it liked. His heart would remain firmly planted in the earth.

So when Jack leaned to her and whispered in her ear — _What is it that you want most? —_ she refused to answer, and pretended that the way she leaned towards him was because of the wind. For now, she would let herself imagine what walking down the path less travelled would feel like. Just for now, she would let herself dream of a life on the sea, with a man whose heart belonged there also.

Just for now, since that was all the time that was given her.

Just for a moment, and she would be thankful for that much if it killed her.

Her heart was blue as the sea. So was his.

That would just have to be enough.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: time


End file.
